


Cub to Cub

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Skywise and cubs
Kudos: 18





	Cub to Cub

Skywise, precocious child to the whole tribe, was no stranger to their wolf friends. When there were new cubs being born, he was somehow the first to know it, and gladly reported how many from which bitch were suckling in the dens below their home.

The sight of him with wolf pups tugging at his tangled hair, or chewing on his fingers as he rolled with them brought smiles, even to the faces of ones like Strongbow.

"As fierce a wolf cub as they are," Bearclaw praised, more than once. Skywise basked in it, and kept playing with the cubs.


End file.
